


Meeting Maguna

by The_silent_smile



Series: The not-so-happy life of Anthony Edward Stark [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Morgan Stark is precious, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Oh yeah this has, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, fuck everyone that says otherwise, he lives, im still in denial let me be, my brain wont let me rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silent_smile/pseuds/The_silent_smile
Summary: Three knocks, in a rhythm that stole the breath right out of his lungs, sounded through May's apartment. cancelled out every other noise his senses had been focusing on endlessly. Only heard the vibrations that slowly ebbed away as well as the knocks had ended.He wasn't ready. But he thought he might actually die if he didn't see the man. Didn't make sure that his brain had enough footage of Tony talking, moving, breathing, to convince itself that yes, he wasn't actually dead.His hand lingering on the doorknob long enough for the person behind the door to start shuffling uncomfortably before he finally turned it and swung the door open in one fluid motion."Hey, kid."-Or-Tony taking Morgan to meet Peter after the final battle and a fast recovery.





	Meeting Maguna

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF BEN! IT HAS TO BE FLUFF GODDAMMIT *continues on to create this monstrosity of angst and fluff morphed together  
> Based on the request described in the summary coming from the lovely Starkinbound (also known as snapmyneckandcallmeloki) on Tumblr.
> 
> ENDGAME SPOILER AHEAD (cannon divergent)

The car was quiet as it made its way through the city. Towering buildings quickly having replaced easier, more homely looking landscapes as the sun seemed to just be able to lift itself over the building with seemingly its only goal being to shine directly into his eyes.

Tony was only half awake and in desperate need of a coffee as he tried to desperately calm down Morgan who was practically bouncing with excitement.

Looking back on it all, he perhaps should've waited a day or two and not cramp the two events into one day. But he'd felt almost obligated to do the second one as soon as he had been released from the hospital. And, as he realised he wouldn't be able to sleep at all until Maguna had met the man he had told her stories about since she could remember, he had decided they might as well just go there right away.

Though right there in that moment, sitting in that car with his erratically excited daughter and a still hurting right side (who would've known that connecting nanoparticles to your nerves would have been so painful to recover from once he cut off the recommended amount of painkillers?), he started to seriously see the flaws in his plan.

"Papa, how long till we're there?"  
"Thirty-seven minutes, champ. Though you can add another seven because papa needs to make a stop for some coffee or he'll fall over."  
"You already fall over if uncle Happy doesn't help you walk. I saw it when you walked towards the car. "  
"Well wipe that from your brain then Bambi, you're still supposed to think that I'm invincible at your age."

Morgan gave him a raised eyebrow and an unimpressed look at that. The expression nearly rivalling his own before it changed into a wide grin and she started giggling; a sound he could listen to until the end of time and never tire of it.

"Nobody is invincible though! You told me that yourself."  
"See? Too smart, go back to being an infant, squirt, you're growing up too fast for my liking."  
"Mommy said that I should be proud of being smart."  
"And every word that comes out of her mouth is gospel."

The girl gave him another toothy grin before staring out of the window again, seeming to have lost some of her energy as she now settled back into the kid seat and simply enjoy the scenery around them instead of talking up a storm.

Morgan and the kid would get along splendidly. That he was sure of.

-

Three knocks on the wooden door, two fast and one with a little pause dividing it from the others. His hand fell to his side again to grab his daughters little hand which was already reaching up to his. The other one hung limply at his side.

He would lie if he didn't say that he was at least a bit nervous. He hadn't seen the kid since battle after all. Hadn't seen him since passing out after he had snapped.  
The last time he had seen Peter, the kid had been crying heavily, his whole body shaking as he reached out to him like a little child. Wanting comfort Tony wasn't able to provide because he simply couldn't. He had been in too much pain. Too near death to respond to anything the kid was asking him.

The last time he had seen Peter, the kid had been certain that he was about to lose his mentor. Now, Tony was sure that he had been informed of how that had not been the case, though the fact that he hadn't seen him walk through the door of his small hospital room even once, made it so that he was quite nervous about Peter's possible reaction to seeing him again.

After all, he didn't know if the boy wanted to see him at all after what had happened. Maybe it was too painful for him. Reminded him too much of his uncle or his parent. Maybe-

The door opened.

-

Three knocks, in a rhythm that stole the breath right out of his lungs, sounded through May's apartment. cancelled out every other noise his senses had been focusing on endlessly. Only heard the vibrations that slowly ebbed away as well as the knocks had ended.

May turned to look at him with wide eyes, the silent question that he knew was on the tip of her tongue he answered with a sharp nod before quickly going over to the door.

He wasn't ready for this yet. The battle, the fact that it had been so long, five years, while he felt like it had been mere hours. The fact that he had seen Tony slip away, nearly die, before he realised that he was merely passed out. The fact that he had seen the look on Miss Potts' face as general Rhodes picked the man up as careful as he could while wearing the War Machine armour, carrying him home. To safety.

He wasn't ready. But he thought he might actually die if he didn't see the man. Didn't make sure that his brain had enough footage of Tony talking, moving, breathing, to convince itself that yes, he wasn't actually dead.

So he waved at May, who had gotten up as well, to reassure her that he would take the door and walked over to it. Hand lingering on the doorknob long enough for the person behind the door to start shuffling uncomfortably before he finally turned it and swung the door open in one fluid motion.

"Hey, kid."

How Peter was able to hold back the tears that immediately sprung to his eyes he wasn't sure.  
His whole body trembling as he simply stared, eyes locked on the man's face. The face that was so familiar even as severely damaged as it was at the moment.

The snap, though thankfully not turning out to be something lethal, had severely burned the right side of the man's face, skin crumpled up and brown with white tentacles snaking between it. His left eye white and unseeing as it stared at Peter.  
The kid quickly realised that it must be because of the right side of his brain also enduring damage.

"H-hey Mr Stark."  
"Papa, is that him? Is that Spiderman?"

The little voice snapped Peter out of whatever trance he had been in, forcing his eyes away from the man in front of him and a bit further down.  
There, partly hiding behind a leg and the crutch Tony was keeping himself upright with, were curious brown eyes peering up at him.

"Is that...?"  
"Yeah. I thought... after everything, you should at least meet her. Peter, meet Morgan H. Stark."

The little girl now moved out from behind her father's leg in favour of sticking her little hand out towards him, expecting a handshake, Peter realised.

Instead of giving her one, he crouched down and carefully wrapped his arms around her, touch so light it was barely there until little arms found their way around his neck and she hugged him back.

"You know, you're my papa's favourite superhero. He talks about you so much that he starts to run out of breath sometimes. I always have to leave when that happens though."  
Peter didn't say anything back, just held her tight and closed his eyes and focused on her breathing, the heart beating against his shoulder where she had pressed herself against him.

"Peter, who is it?"  
May now walked towards the door, the gentle smile sliding from her face as soon as she laid eyes on the scene that was playing out in their little hallway.

Peter let go of the little girl at that. Giving her a watery smile, trying to not let her worry too much. He slightly frowned brows showed him that he had failed at that though.

He slowly got onto his feet again and turned back towards May, beckoning her to come closer than the place she had been standing in, seemingly frozen in place as she stared at the two people who had come knocking at their door.

"May, can I- can we come in?"  
The woman nodded her head, eyes still wide, still staring as she moved her arm as to signal that they could. Watching how Morgan gave her a smile and dashed towards the couch before jumping onto it as if she had been in their apartment a thousand times before.

Tony followed at a slower pace, crutch clicking against the floor as he leaned on it heavily, every step he clenched his jaw, the movement painful and difficult to make.

As soon as he let out a soft grunt from taking the third step, Peter seemed to break through his apparent fear of touching his mentor and was at his side, carefully holding him and guiding him towards the couch as well.

"Didn't Happy say that you would be in the hospital for another week at least?"  
"I should be yeah. But when have I ever played by the rules."

He sat down with another soft grunt of pain, Peter receiving a small thank you before sitting down next to Tony, pressing himself against the armrest as if he were still terrified of touching the man. Of harming him in any way.

"Coffee?"  
"That would be wonderful May, thank you. And can Morgan have...?"  
"Coco!"  
"Hot chocolate it is then. If you have that of course."  
"I think we still have some left in the cupboard, you three talk, I'll go make that."  
"You're a saint May."  
"Spare me the compliments Stark-" The words were harsh though they were said with a smile. "-Peter, I'm guessing you want hot chocolate too?"  
"Yeah. Thank you, May."  
"Of course sweety."

With that, May left to go make their designated drinks in the kitchen, leaving the livingroom eerily quiet except for the soft noises of her rummaging through cupboards.

"So..."  
"I- 'm sorry that I didn't come to visit Mr Stark." Peter blurted out even before Tony could get to his second word. Though Peter looked like he needed to talk first. To explain his actions. So Tony let him, absentmindedly running a hand through Morgan's hair as she climbed onto his lap, carefully resting against the left side of his body.

"I just... I didn't think I was able to. I could barely bare seeing you on that battlefield and if I would've... I think it would've broken me. I'm sorry. I should have come to visit or at least ask how you were but I just..."  
"It's alright, kid."

Peter's eyes snapped up to search his own, expression all types of confused as if he couldn't figure out how that could be anything even remotely like 'alright'.

"I know how hard that was on you. On everyone. Maguna here refused to come and visit until they woke me up again." He said, poking his daughter in her side causing her to let out a small giggle. Peter didn't think he had ever heard something more beautiful.  
"What I'm trying to say here kid, is that it's okay. You're allowed to process things in whatever way you want to process them as long as it isn't hurting you."

Peter nodded slowly at that, seeming to overthink what the man had just said before he felt something touch his shoulder.

The something turned out to be Tony's hand. Though it wasn't quite that as well.  
The jacket his mentor had apparently shrugged of just moments ago revealed an arm shining in the light that filtered through the windows in their apartment. The red and gold were more polished and delicate as he had ever seen it, the shoulder and the point where it no doubts merged with Tony's skin hidden underneath the sleeve of his mentor's t-shirt.

"What-?"  
"Oh yeah, the arm. Pretty neat right?"  
"Papa said it's easier than having a normal prosthetic. It's pretty cool though! It can change into anything!"  
Tony nodded at his daughter's excited chattering and held out his metal hand with the palm turned upwards, the hand bleeding away and taking the form of a little Iron Man bunny.

Morgan grinned up at Peter at that, seemingly expecting excitement revelling hers as the bunny moved its head to look at Peter as well.

"That's... That's cool yeah."  
"It is! The way the nanobots cling to his skin is even cooler though. Papa found a way to connect them to his nervous system so he can actually feel the things he touches with it."  
Peter stared at her all the way through her rant. Tony simply watching his daughter go on about the arm, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"She got your mind for sure."  
May walked in again, now holding a tray with four mugs on it. Placing the thing on the table before sitting down herself.

"And Peppers whit," Tony mumbled, scooting over so Morgan could sit next to Peter, the girl immediately moving closer to the older kid.  
"Papa said he was going to take me to see Spiderman. You're him right? You're the boy in the picture?"  
"The... Picture?"  
"Yeah! Papa has a picture in the kitchen with you and him in it. You both look really happy there."  
Peter glanced up at Tony, the man simply sending him a sad smile and a small nod, confirming that he indeed had had a picture of him, of Peter, in his house. In a spot where he'd be seeing it every single day.

"That's right bambino. Do you want to tell him about your robot friends? I bet he'd love to hear about them. May, can we talk in private for a bit?"  
"Of course. We can go to Peters room, you know the way."

Tony nodded his head at that and, after asking if Peter was alright with watching Morgan on his own for a bit, stood from the couch with a grunt, struggling to find his balance for a moment until May was at his side, handing him his crutch and putting an arm around his waist to make sure he didn't fall over.

"Thank you," he said in return to the gesture, face twisted into one of discomfort.

He had done everything by himself for so long that, even though he had had Pepper and Rhodey by his side for years now, he still wasn't comfortable with being so dependent.

They made their way towards Peters room then. Tony giving the kids a small wave before the door shut behind them and Peter was left all alone with the daughter of Tony Stark whom he hadn't known even existed a few minutes ago.

"So... You like science?"  
"I do! Though I'm not allowed I'm the garage a lot. That's where Papa keeps all of the cool things like his suits and stuff. Dum-E stayed in there for a long time as well. Though now that I'm old enough he, Butterfingers and U get to live in the house with us. They're really fun to play with."  
"yeah... I bet they are."

Peter tried to get his excitement up. Really he did. But, even though the battle had been a good two week ago, he still struggled with what had happened. With what could have happened.  
And every little thing the kid said reminded him of his own late night science sprees with Tony. Of spilt coffee and ranting to Dum-E. Of telling Mr Stark off for telling the bots he'd give them away and laughing with him when U managed to make a smoothie with ketchup and papaya even though neither was available in the lab to Tony's knowing.

"Hey, can you actually stick to walls as Papa said?"  
He looked up from where he had apparently been staring at the ground, meeting the little girl's curious eyes.  
Right. He was here to meet Tony's kid. No time for depressing thoughts.

"I-yeah. Yeah, I can. I can stick to everything as far as I know."  
"Really?! Can you show me please Mr Spiderman?"  
He let out a laugh at that, feeling the pressing feeling on his chest, which had been there since he had returned home those two weeks ago, ease up a bit at that genuine feeling of warmth. Of even a hint of actual happiness, rush through him again.

" Sure. As long as you don't tell my aunt okay? She doesn't like it when I stick to the ceiling."  
At that he got onto his feet, carefully stepping onto the coffee table and stretching out his fingers towards the ceiling. He had to stand on his toes to be able to touch it, Morgan now standing beside him and looking up in fascination.

As soon as his fingers touched the ceiling he made a small jump so both of his hands were able to latch onto it and he could lift himself up, swinging a few times to get his feet to stick to it as well.

Now that he was on all fours, he sat down, legs crossed and looking down at Morgan who copied his position, grinning up at him impossibly wide.

"That's so cool! Is it only your hands and feet that are sticky?"  
"No. It's my entire body. I can just decide which parts of it I want to be sticky at the moment. For example, I could lift you up and stick you onto my back if I wanted to. At the moment only my legs are sticky because I'm sitting like this."  
"Oh! Can you do that? Can you lift me up so I can walk on the ceiling too?"  
"... Sure?"

Peter, after thinking about it for a moment and not finding any reason why he shouldn't, reached out for Morgan, the little girl standing on her tippytoes, arm stretched out towards Peter before he grabbed it and lifted her up with ease, Morgan let out a delighted giggle at being lifted so high.

"Okay. We can walk but you have to stand on my feet to do that so I'm going to turn around and let you stand on them before I'm going to stand on the ceiling again okay? You can't fall because I'm holding you tight so don't worry about that."

Morgan nodded eagerly and held onto Peters neck for dear life as he let his legs dangle, hands flat on the ceiling before he focused on unsticking Morgan and letting her down carefully, sticking her feet to his as soon as they touched and lifting them onto the ceiling again, the girl giggling madly as her hair hit Peters face.

"Okay. Ready?"  
"This is so cool! yeah, I'm ready!"

With that Peter wrapped his arms around her protectively (it wasn't necessary, but he knew that it would be easier to relax for her if he did) and took the first few steps, Morgan now openly laughing as they walked past the living room lamp and towards the kitchen, Peter having to duck to not hit his head on the counter.

"Why aren't you on the ceiling all the time? This is so much more fun than being on the floor!"  
"As I said, my aunt doesn't like me doing it because it scares her. Otherwise, I would do it all the t-"  
"Peter Benjamin Parker. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Peter wiped his head around at the angry voice of his aunt echoing through the room, Morgan freezing in his arms as he quickly hopped down before unsticking her and letting her go.  
He could faintly hear Mr Starks calling from his room, asking what was happening while May glared at him.

"I'm sorry aunt May. Morgan just wanted to see how it was and I thought-"  
"It's alright. As long as you don't do it when others are around or when I'm not aware that you are. I don't want to get a heart attack just because I suddenly see my nephew sitting on the ceiling."  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine dear. No, come on, Tony said you can go and sleep over at his house for a few days if you want to. I agreed already so we only need the Peter seal of approval."  
"I get to stay there for a few days?"  
"Only if you help with the dishes!" came Tony's voice from his room, followed by a shout from Morgan and a soft grunt from the man himself as his daughter launched herself into his arms.

"I-Yeah! Sure. I'd love to. When do I get to come over then?"  
"Right now would be a good time."  
"Now?"  
"Yeah, now. We came to pick you up, so go and pack your bags kid. We're taking you into the woods."  
"You make it sound creepy Papa! Mr Spiderman, our house is very pretty, don't worry!"

Peter looked from his aunt to the door that the two voices came out of, May giving him an encouraging nod being all it took for Peter to quickly walk towards it and into his room to pack his bags.

"Papa, when we get home, can I show Mr Spiderman the garage? Dum-E has been telling me about how he wants to see him again all week."

Tony laughed at that, the image of his daughter having an elaborate conversation with the bot one he had seen many times and would not mind seeing it again in the slightest.  
And suddenly he was hit with a memory similar yet distinctively different. The exact same image, though this time it was Peter, surrounded by all three of the bots, talking excitedly about his latest project while Tony stood in the doorway. He had gone and gotten them some sandwiches and came back to that -frankly adorable- image.

Those two combined might actually make his heart burst. Let's do this.

"Of course you can, Bambi. I bet the other two will be as excited as Dum-E when they see Peter again.-" he turned to Peter after that, "-We've all missed him very much."

Peter felt a lump form in his throat at that, though he still smiled back at his mentor. 

"I've missed you too Tony."

\---

"You know... I somehow thought it would be bigger."

They stood in front of the home of the Stark family, Tony holding Morgan by the hand and on the other side being held up by Peter wrapping an arm around his midriff.

"What, you thought the billionaire the world knows and loves to criticize his expensive taste would start a family in a mansion? Who do you take me for Peter?"  
The words were said jokingly and lighthearted as the trio made their way up the few steps that led them to the veranda and ultimately the front door. Peter ringing the doorbell next to it as he gave his answer.  
"Honestly, I'm not surprised. This fits you so much better than life in the spotlights."  
"Hey! I did extremely well as a celebrity!"  
"You did, and it was scary how good you got at hiding your true self behind it."

They both turned around, being met with Pepper, hair done up in something resembling a bun and cuddling up in one of Tony's oversized sleeping shirts (he bought them oversized just so that Pepper could fit in them too.)

"That's right love. But hey, I've done therapy for that, haven't I? Should be all better now."  
"No. what you should be is resting in your bed. I thought we agreed that you would recover a bit longer before going over and snatching Peter away from his aunt."  
Tony looked down guiltily, making Peter grin at how easy it was for Pepper to boss him around if she needed to.  
The great Tony Stark, known for his stubbornness and refusal to work well with anyone, turning into putty once his wife got upset with him.

"I know. I just missed him a lot. And Morgan wouldn't stop talking about how she wanted to meet Spiderman so if anything it's her fault."  
"Don't blame this on our daughter Tony. Speaking of which, Morgan? Do you want to go and show Peter around while I make sure Daddy gets some rest?"

The child nodded excitedly, letting go of Tony's hand and grabbing Peter's instead, already pulling him into the house and rambling on about the various rooms in it while Pepper helped Tony inside, a single word and the couch unfolded itself into a bed which she led him towards.

"-And this is were Papa does research and makes blueprints for lots of cool stuff. Oh! And there's the picture I told you about!"

Peter walked towards the counter and looked at the spot she was pointing at, quickly noticing the familiar foto he had had as his phone background for a while simply because Mr Stark had looked so genuinely happy and the Stark internship becoming an official thing had been just another dream come true for him.

It had been a good day. May had told him that he could stay at the compound for the whole day and they had made a prototype for a new mini robot Peter took home just a week later. Somewhere in the afternoon, Mr Stark had told him to get cleaned up and follow him down to the entrance hall.  
As soon as he had seen the framed proof that he now actually had a Stark Industries internship he had hugged the man so hard he was afraid his bones would pop.  
Tony hadn't hugged back yet, that was alright and simply told him to hold the frame and pose for a picture. The billionaire throwing up bunny ears behind Peter resulting in him doing the same for the man beside him. They had laughed and joked and smiled a lot that day. Pepper later on thanking him from getting Tony out of a depressive episode Peter hadn't even been aware of.

"Yeah. You were right, that is me."  
"You wanna see my room next?"  
Even before he had set the picture down properly he was already being pulled along again. Both physically and mentally being pulled away from the memory before it could turn into a bad one.  
And he felt that he was grateful for it.

Grateful for the little hand that pulled on his own as if Morgan was sure that she could beat him to it when it came to strength.

Grateful for the couch that turned into a bed so that Tony didn't need to walk up the stair while he still wasn't able to do so.

Grateful for Quill, who had screamed the words 'Stark! Take my hand!' right before Tony was about to snap. It triggering a domino effect which resulted in nearly a hundred people sharing the power of the stoned as he finally did so. Miss Romanoff would have been proud of them.

Grateful for Mr Stark, who, after kissing Pepper goodnight and sticking his tongue out to Morgan, drifted of to sleep rather quickly as Peter sat in the kitchen sharing a cup of tea with the two women in the household.

Grateful that they could all recover from this. One step at a time.


End file.
